The project proposes to infect male volunteers with isogenic strains of Neisseria gonorrhoeae. Initial experiments will develop the 100% infective dose for "wild-type" disease. Further experiments will then be conducted with isogenic mutants. Infectivity and symptomatology will be assessed.